Life's a Bitch
by PetrovaLover
Summary: Katherine had everything that she ever wanted a loving family, food on the table and a roof over her head. That changed when she went missing at the age of nine years old. Her father had been trying for years to find her but he hasn't. She was later found by Phil Coulson on the road with nothing but a thin blanket on her shoulders.
1. Prologue

"People change. I'm not that girl you think I am"

Katherine has no idea that she is the daughter of the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist known as Tony Stark or Iron Man.

She doesn't know who her parents are because she can't remember anything from her childhood. She was found in the streets of New York City with only the clothes that she was wearing and a thin wool blanket that she found in an alley.

Luckily, Phil Coulson found her on his way home. He saw her walking alone in the cold weather of New York. He stopped and took her in as his own.

Growing up around spies and assassins she picked up a few things. From being able to kick someone's ass to be able to spot lies from a mile away but will she be able with the God of Mischief and lies?


	2. Chapter 1

"Katherine!" Phil Coulson yelled while he was knocking on the brunette's door. He was assigned to pick her up and take her to the hellicarrier and so far they were late.

"Fuck off" was heard through the door. Katherine was a person that did not like to be disturbed at six in the morning.

"It's Phil!" He yelled again through the door.

He heard a click. He put his hand on the doorknob and twisted it. He was able to enter the apartment smoothly. The apartment was a mess. Bottles of Jack Daniels and other alcohol beverages around the floor. He carefully walked around the room trying not to fall. He made his way towards Katherine's room. He opened the door to see her sprawled out on the bed.

He sighed in frustration and yanked the blanket off of her causing her to fall hard on the floor.

"What the fuck?!" She exclaimed as she got up to face him " I let you in into my home and this is how you treat me?" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Katherine " he warned. He had enough with her childish antics. He was a father figure to Katherine and the other way around. Phil felt responsible for her when he found her alone all those years ago.

"What?!" She whined. She was behaving like a five year old. She stomped her foot as evidence.

"Get dressed we have to go to the hellicarrier" he pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine" she sarcastic said.

"Katherine" Phil warned again. He honestly doesn't know how they get along. While Phil was patient, level headed and understanding, Katherine was impatient, impulsive and stubborn. Even though she has all of these qualities, she is one hell of an agent. Although, not as good as the Black Widow.

"Fine" the brunette rolled her eyes at the man.

She walked towards her closet and got some clothes then went to the restroom to take a fast shower. While she was showering Phil cleaned up the place by picking up all the bottles and throwing them away.

When she came out of the bathroom she was dressed in all black. She was wearing a black shirt with a black leather jacket, skinny jeans and combat boots. She had a gun tucked under her shirt and knives on her thighs and in her boot. She also carried her phone in her back pocket.

"Lets go" Phil opened the door waiting for her to go first.

"Who are we waiting for?" Captain America asked as he sat down in the conference room with the rest of the Avengers.

"Our best agent" was Fury's response

"I thought that your best agents were Kim Possible and Ron Stopable" Tony sarcastically said. He was annoyed that he was forced to come here. He just wanted to keep working on his suits.

"Does this agent have a name?" Bruce Banner asked.

"Her name is Katherine Coulson. She is the daughter of Phil Coulson." Fury answered the question. Tony shifted when he heard the girl's first name. He hasn't heard that name in a while.

"You drive so slow" Katherine whined. She was a very impatient person just like her father.

"Lola needs to be treated wi-" he started but was cut off by the brunette.

"Fuck Lola" she snapped.

Phil gasped dramatically and started to caress the car as to comfort it.

"She doesn't mean it. She is just a bitter little girl" he muttered to the car. Katherine sometimes questions his sanity.

"A bitter little girl that can kick your ass" she smirked. Remembering when she beat Phil when she was only fifteen . It was Katherine's first self defense class and Phil was her instructor. He taught her the basics like if you are on a chock hold. To get out of it by stepping on the person's foot then head butt them and finally pulling your elbow back hitting the person in the gut. Katherine didn't know where she knew those moves but it felt like it was an instinct to attack that way. By following her gut she had Phil on the floor be less than a minute.

"That wasn't a fair fight." He defended himself as they arrive at the airport that was empty.

Katherine unbuckled her seatbelt and open the door.

"Life isn't fair" she smirked at him. She hugged Phil as a goodbye and got out of the car. Phil wasn't going to join her since he was getting ready to go with his team to Mexico because they found an unidentified object.

She walked through the runway like a model in a fashion show and the wind hit her in the right angle that made her look even better. When she finally got on the jet she strapped herself down because she knew that for being late the jet was going to go twice as fast.

This was going to be a fun ride.

"How much longer are we going to have to wait?" Steve asked. He was frustrated that the new addition to the group has already made a bad impression.

Tony and Bruce we're talking science stuff that no one in the room could understand so nobody tried to understand. The two spies already knew Katherine's style so the weren't surprised that she was going to be late. Thor was munching on a pop tart. No surprise there.

Everyone was talking among themselves until they heard a woman's voice.

"Your queen has arrived and you all shall kneel to me" Katherine said in a seductive voice. All the men (except Clint) turned towards her while most looked at her in awe; Tony looked at her with recognition. He knew that it was her just by looking at her. He could never forget those eyes that resembled his own.

"Red, Merida" she nodded toward the two assassins. Clint groaned in annoyance while Natasha smiled at her. She has worked with Katherine before so she was used to her childish antics.

"Where the hell were you!?" Fury yelled at her. Katherine didn't even flinch at the rise of his voice. She was used to this since she had been working here for five years.

"Well Patchy I was in my home sleeping soundly in my bed when a dragon broke through the wall so I had to defend myself. I went to Oz to find a mighty sword that was able to kill it. Until I ran into the wicked witch of the west; she was a bitch so I did what Dorthey did. I spilled a bucket of water on her and as I -" she was cut off by the director.

"Fine don't tell me just sit your ass down" he ordered. Everyone else were trying to stifle their laughs but Thor still didn't understand the reference. Katherine smugly smiled at him before she sat down in her chair.

She got herself comfortable by crossing her left leg over the other and leaned against her chair.

"What are we dealing with?" Cap went straight to the question. It looks like he can never brake that solider habit. Katherine rolled her eyes at his attitude. This is why she doesn't date soldiers. They are all uptight and emotionless but good in bed ,well in her opinion.

"Someone is controlling people to commit suicide by either shootings or bombings in very popular areas " Fury started his little presentation and handed everyone a folder having all the information they need. They all saw pictures of people strapped to bombs all around the US. It all started in Texas then made itself up to New York.

"And how is this important to us?" Katherine asked. "Over more than ten years there has been signs of terrorism starting with 9/11, so why now are we making it a big deal?"

Fury smirked at the girl. "Glad that you asked. These situations are not the ones that we usually get. Some people had witnessed that the attackers have a vibrant purple colored eyes. This might be a sign of mind manipulation and who do we know that is able to do that?"

"Well there is Charles Xavier,a mutant that is able to control anyone's mind, Killgrave, another mutant but instead of controlling the mind he just tells them to do it, Jean Gray, another mutant." Katherine stopped and thinked."Nevermind, she's dead. Sorry Logan"

Fury pinched the bridge of his nose. "No Katherine, I meant a certain God"

"Last time I checked, Jesus wasn't able to control minds. Sure he could walk on water and turn water to wine but not able to control others. Now that I think of it, maybe Jesus was a mutant" Katherine smirked at Fury. She just loved to push his buttons and wondered how far she could go until he finally blows up.

The team were amused by the exchange between the two. They didn't know anyone who would talk back to Fury but know they do.

Fury closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Katherine knew that he was ready to blow and she only needed to press a few more buttons.

"Loki has been sighted in New Mexico,just like Thor,he was admitted to a hospital. He was sedated as soon as he became violent. Right now we have him in our custody" Fury explained.

Katherine raised her hand. Fury rolled his eyes but nonetheless let her speak."Yes Katherine?

" Yeah, why am I here? This sounds more like an Avenger problem than a Katherine problem."

Fury smirked at the question and Katherine didn't like that. That look meant "I know something That you don't and it will bite you in the ass".

"Well you'll just have to wait until the end of the meeting" Fury happily told her.

Katherine easily got bored so she started to doodle on the folder.

Without noticing,Tony seems to be doing the same thing. Even though they haven't seen each other in years, they act exactly the same.

Some of the Avengers noticed, but didn't say anything.

Katherine was doodling whatever she thought of. And it turns out she was drawing Phil with Fury.

She fortunately found colored pens on the table. Natasha and Clint were next to her. Clint was trying to stifle a laugh while Natasha only smiled.

While she did that, Tony was doodling his new Iron man suit. Before he was called to come here he was planning for new suits that he could make.

Fury noticed that Tony and Katherine weren't listening so he stopped his little speech. He walked towards Katherine and stole the paper from her.

"Hey! I'm not finished!" She whined. She pouted in her seat. Clint was still trying to hold in his laugh.

Fury looked at the drawing and he looked like he was trying not to laugh. He was used to Katherine's childish antics. To Katherine, Fury was like an uncle to her.

"Are you going to put it in refrigerator?" She asked as if she was a child.

Fury shook his head and gave her back her drawing. He cleared his throat and went back to business.

"So what you are suggesting is that Loki could be doing this?" Steve suggested.

"Now, this is why Katherine is here" Fury started to say. Katherine stopped doodling and looked at him with a curious look.

"She will be babysitting him"

"What the hell?!"

Katherine stood up from her chair knocking it back. She was outraged and annoyed that the guy that almost killed her father figure is going to be in her custody.

"KATHERINE SIT THE FUCK DOWN!" Fury roared. This made everyone in the room jump but Katherine only flinched. She silently obeyed. She looked like a child that just got scolded at. She pouted as she sat down in her chair.

"Katherine you are assigned to the job ,because I want to see how much you have learned through the past years that you've been here. Plus this is your punishment for all the pranks that you've done to me in the past" Fury smirked in pleasure.

"You know that I will get my revenge and you won't see it coming" Katherine said to him.

Fury arched an eyebrow" Are you threatening me?"

"No it's a promise" she crossed her legs. She was confident that she will win in this situation.

Fury rolled his eyes and ignored her for the moment"Loki is in the same cell that he was being held in when he tried to take over".

"You do realize that he got out last time ,right?" Tony retorted back but was ignored which was a first.

"Your lucky he's hot" Katherine bluntly said out loud.

"Hot?" Thor questions in ignorance as to why she would describe his brother hot because he didn't understand the term.

"Handsome,attractive, sexy shall I go on?" She bluntly says. Natasha seems to be the only one that somewhat agreed with her and Thor understood what she meant.


	3. Chapter 2

Loki sat in the chair that was in his see-through cage from the last time he stayed on earth. Bored out of his mind, he was reading the magazines that Fury left him. He couldn't understand why people would read this. Why would they care about people that they have no chance of making contact. No chance of meeting face to face or having a conversation with them. This is one of the reasons why he thought it would be easy to enslave them. Humans are easy entertained with the lives of other that doesn't include them.

As he was reading he heard the door open but didn't look to see who it was. The God read about a couple that always seem to be adopting children and what was in style for fashion. He saw as women were wearing minimal clothing; something that made him quite uncomfortable. He just skimmed through the worthless pages of a magazine called Forbes.

"Why are you here?" he heard the director of SHIELD ask him. His voice held anger and frustration.

"Well, you do realize that your people captured me. It's not like I'm here by choice " the trickster replied as he lifted his head to see no other than Nick Fury standing with all his glory. He was wearing his usual black attire. Black pants, black shirt and his black trench coat.

Fury just glared at him with his one good eye then started to pace in front of him. Each step making a sound. He had his arms behind his back as he paced back and forth.

"38 of my best agents and 589 civilians died last year because of you" as he said the last part Fury pointed at Loki.

"You did 1.8 billion dollars of damage and made people lose their homes, their jobs, and loved ones" he added. Little by little he was making Loki feel guilty which is something that he hasn't felt for a long time.

"It wasn't my intention to cause this much damage " Loki admitted. He looked conflicted by his actions from last year. He doesn't understand why he caused this much chaos. His mind was scrambled. Loki can't remember most of what happened last year. The only things he seemed to remember were bits and pieces from Germany and New York.

"It wasn't your intention?!" Fury mocked." I don't care if it was or it wasn't. You already did it!" Fury yelled at the last part. He couldn't believe that he said that. It's been a year and that's all that he had to say.

Fury calmed himself down and he remembered why he was there. Thor had begged him to give his brother a chance for redemption. After all, Odin had banished Loki to a land that he tried to over rule as punishment for trying to rule it. He had been stripped away from his powers which leaves him like the mortals that he once tried to enslave.

"You will be assigned to my best agent. She will make sure that you are not a threat to this world. She will test you in anyway possible to make sure that you are powerless" Fury began to tell the God. This was Loki's first test. Fury is trying to irritate him as much as he can. "You will live with her for the time being because it seems that you aren't able to get yourself out of trouble. You are like child throwing a tantrum" the one-eyed man paced in front of the criminal.

Loki could feel his anger bubbling inside him, but he held his tongue. Loki knew exactly what Fury was doing, but he wasn't going to give the man the pleasure of seeing him losing his temper. He was the God of Mischief and Lies after all. The man in front of him is nothing; he is only a man trying to be better than him, but he is just as bad as him. Both manipulate and lie to get what they want but at least Loki admits it.

"Katherine come meet the child your babysitting" Fury called out to the young brunette.

Katherine was leaning against the wall, outside the room that Fury was in. While she waited she started playing on her phone. The game that she was playing is Traffic Rider. A game that you are driving in a motorcycle and your purpose is to cut off as many people as you can without crashing. She was at 1700 points before Fury had made her crash. Her screen showed her on the side of the road and soon the screen went black.

Katherine put her phone in her back pocket and walked into the room.

She was met with the lovely sight of the God's handsome face of curiosity. She saw him begin to getting up from where he was sitting. Both walked closer to each other by taking large, slow steps.

As they were face to face, Loki easily towered over her 5'7 ft figure. She began to analyze him up close and she wasn't the only one.

Loki also analyzed the woman that stood in front of him.

Fury stood behind them smirking at his work. He could already see that his plan was going to work perfectly.

Loki was the first to break the silence by letting out a chuckle."She is the one that is going taking care of me?", he joyously asked Fury. He could see why he would choose her to be his guardian.

She could easily make men fall to their knees with just her beauty, but he knew that wasn't her only advantage. He could see a warrior in her just by the way she was standing. She stood tall and confident but aware of her surrondings. That is how The Warrior Three and Lady Sif would stand.

Katherine faked gasped,"What you expected someone scarier, larger and strong?"She seductively whispered the last three words as she stepped closer, if it was even possible, towards him. Loki could see a glint of mischief in her chocolate-brown eyes. That made him smirk with glee.

Before Loki could answer, Fury interrupted their flirting. "When you guys are done flirting, remember that you guys will be living together, so do that at home and not at work"

"You got it boss" Katherine turned towards Fury and gave him a salute.

She turned again towards Loki with a smile. She knew that this was going to be intresting.


	4. Chapter 3

"Phil, did you know I would be babysitting the guy that killed you last year?", Katherine was on the phone with her father figure, Phil Coulson. The young brunette is waiting as Fury and a couple of agents are about to leave Loki in her custody. She was leaning against the wall with her phone against her ear.

Phil sighed over the phone, "Yes I knew." Katherine ran her hand through her brown curls.

Sure, she flirted with the criminal, but that didn't mean that she was comfortable. Plus, she was still a bit drunk from all the alcohol she drank the night before and some in the morning but still. Flirting and being a pain in the ass is a self-defense mechanism that she had developed over the late years. She had just recently found herself confidence. She got tired of being pushed around by the people around her that she changed herself completely. Especially after the accident that has happened lately in her life.

"And you're okay with this?", She said through the phone. She doubts that Phil was just okay with this. After all, he was killed by this guy. She remembers getting a call from Fury after the attack on New York. She was in London on a mission tracking down a man that had Intel about S.H.I.E.L.D. He was going to sell the information to other organisations like H.Y.D.R.A.

As soon as she was finished with the job, she got the call. Instantly, she flew to New York to see what had happened. She remembers clearly how the city was still picking up the dead from the fallen buildings and destruction. She saw how most many people were in the homeless shelters trying to get their life together.

When she arrived at headquarters, she was lead to a room with Fury and Hill waiting for her. Both stood there waiting for her presence and soon took her to see her deceased father.

Pain filled her as she saw the man that she called father was dead. She could see the stab wound that was in his chest. Anger covered her like a blanket. She vowed to find who ever killed her father and make sure that they suffer for what they have done to her.

Katherine was pulled back to reality as she heard Phil reply. "I obviously wasn't okay with it. I would prefer if the guy was six-feet underground with a bullet in his head." He darkly said. He really hated the guy and who would blame him?

"Katherine promise me that you will be careful around the guy. I don't want to come back and find out that you've died because of him"

Katherine sighed," I promise. Look I'm not as naive as I used to be -"she was cut off.

"I didn't mean it like that-" Phil stressed over the phone. His voice went a bit high as he said that.

"I know that you didn't but you know how I was." Katherine bit her lip remembering her past," A girl that saw the good in everyone until she was sent to the hospital for trusting someone that she wasn't supposed to." Her eyes watered at the memory but not one tear fell.

"I'll call you the minute something feels wrong, okay?" She offered as she put her left arm around herself. Agents walked by and saw the soft look on her face. They were surprised because they have only seen her wearing a smirk on her face.

When the brunette notice them, she gave them glare that gave them shivers running down their spine. The two newbies practically ran away from her.

"Fine" Phil tiredly said. He just wanted his little girl to be safe, but knowing that Katherine is stubborn as a mule he'll take what he can get.

Katherine smiled," Bye, love you and can you tell May hi for me" Melinda May was an agent that helped in her training to become an agent. She remembered all of those time that she made her do laps around the track field in the S.H.I.E.L.D campus. All those mornings that she had to wake up at 4 am and spar with her.

Phil chuckled "Yeah I'll tell her and I love you too" he hung up first before her.

She put her phone in her pocket when Fury called her in.

She walked in to see Loki outside of his cage with a tracking bracelet in his ankle. He had cuffs on his hands. Limiting him to do anything. The God looked annoyed yet excited at the same time.

He grinned when he saw her come in. He lifted both of his hands that were cuffed and waved at her. Fury rolled his eyes and turned to the agent.

"He is your responsibility. Remember he can't get out of his 2 mile radius. If he does an alert will be sent to us and we will send agents after both of your asses" he said.

Katherine pouted "why my ass? He would be the one that has escaped so it's his fault" she pointed at the raven-haired man.

Loki had a fake shocked look on his face "Oh you wound me my lady. I promise that I will be in my best behavior " he smirked at her.

She chuckled "There's a reason why they call you the God of lies not the God of promises" she walked towards him with her hands crossed in front of her.

"You guys can flirt later right now you have to sign this and then you can take him" Fury said as he handed Katherine some papers for her to sign. The documents basically said that she is taking a criminal in her custody and that it her responsibility to make sure he doesn't harm anyone and stuff similar to that.

She skimmed through them and quickly signed the papers before handing them back to the director. He checked that everything was in place before nodding.

"Okay he's yours" Fury gestured for them to get out.

"Come on your majesty, your chariot awaits" Katherine sarcastically said. She began to lead the God out but not before Fury called. She paused and turned towards him. Loki only glanced at the man before also turning.

"Remember", he told Kat as he gestured towards the God,"you can't hurt him"

Loki furrowed his eyes and looked down at his caretaker. He was a bit surprised and impressed that she was flirting with him while planning a way to injure him or kill him. He grinned at this new information.

"Me? Planning a way to hurt him" she pointed at the man next to her. She sarcastically laughed. "No I was just planning on how to fuck him" she retorted.

Loki raised his hand, " I like that idea better"

Fury ignored him and had his attention on the young agent. "Don't do anything that will come and bite me in the ass. Forget your little revenge plan and focus on your assignment"

The brunette sighed and threw her head back,"Fine. Can I leave now?"

Fury nodded and watched as they left. He hoped that he doesn't deal with another death. Even though he wouldn't mind if it happened, but then he would have the God of Thunder on his ass and he doesn't have time for that shit.


End file.
